


The Countdown

by Aaace



Series: Stuff That May or May Not be Added to [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bomb in a briefcase, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk i wrote this somewhere between midnight and 3 am, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace
Summary: Something I wrote real quick that may or may not be added to.





	The Countdown

The street was filled with the excited conversations of people waiting for midnight to strike. The night being New Year's Eve, which always causes a rush of excitement to run through one's veins at the prospect of a new year, were gathered on the streets waiting. The aroma of exhaust, dirty rainwater and cigarette smoke lingered in the air as the cold, bitter air invaded the lungs of people on the streets.

Children were complaining about how hungry and bored they were waiting for the countdown to the new year to start.

Unknown to all of them, there was a briefcase sitting innocently on the ground. Nobody bothered to pick up the old briefcase that appeared to have been left in someone's grandparents' attic for a handful of decades, before being dragged out of its dusty, cobweb-filled tomb to be used as a placeholder for something grander. The sad reality was, there was a crude, homemade bomb inside of it, ticking down the seconds before it destroyed the innocent looking briefcase and the surrounding area.

A small, dim red light counted down the time to New Years as well with a constant ticking sound. The briefcase had been kicked across the ground ever since people had first started to crowd around the tall skyscraper that's windows reflected the sunlight during the day. As the time drew closer, it became colder, causing everyone's breath to be seen as they exhaled. Soon, all the children's complaints turned from being bored and hungry to being cold and hungry as the time slowly ticked towards midnight.

The time on the clock now read one minute and thirteen seconds.

Nobody paid the old, ratty case any mind now, as midnight was almost there. They should have though because soon, the small case would be shredded to pieces as the bomb within it would go off. Everyone was more focused on keeping track of the time so that they would know when to start the countdown to midnight. As the time drew closer to midnight, the time on the red light source became smaller, even if no one knew it.

The time on the bomb now read twenty-nine seconds.

It almost seemed as if time was slowing down as it approached midnight, almost as if it was afraid to move forward. The crowd of people waited with bated breath as they waited for the countdown to begin. The children were roused from the dose they had been in just moments before so they could join in the countdown as well. 

 _10._ The countdown starts off unorganized with people not quite knowing when to start or when the next number will start.

 _9._ This number is said with a small amount more confidence than the last number but still said with some uncertainty.

 _8._ More people are joining in, causing the word to become louder as time goes on.

 _7._ The word is said in almost perfect unison and is much louder than its predecessors.

 _6._ Some people are raising their children to their shoulders so they can see as well.

 _5._ It's becoming difficult to tell if some people are blushing from the cold, yelling, or being flustered.

 _4._ Kids are screaming the numbers now, easier to be heard because of their high pitches.

 _3._ The briefcase has somehow made it to the center of a large group of people.

 _2._ Some people are either rushing or slowing down to get to the number.

 _1._ Some people have yelled themselves hoarse at this point.

_0\. The New Year starts off with a bang._


End file.
